Twenty Three to Twenty Two
by LilyBelleMichele188
Summary: A quick one-shot about my Mission Impossible Ghost Protocol OC Helene Meyer and Will Brandt having a little sparring match. Hope you enjoy.


A quick one-shot about my Mission Impossible Ghost Protocol OC Helene Meyer and Will Brandt having a little sparring match. Hope you enjoy. It's not much.

I own nothing but Helene.

...

"Getting a little slow in your old age, are we William?" Helene smirked as she almost easily dodged a vicious swing kick her husband and fellow IMF agent aimed at her head.

"Slow?" Will snorted as he quickly regained his balance and blocked Helene's side kick. "Last I checked, I'm still leading in points." He smirked and made another jab at his sparring partner.

"Maybe." Helene smirked back and blocked his next punch easily with her arm. She tried to throw him off balance by twisting his arm, but Brandt quickly countered her move.

"But you've been missing a lot more than you usually do during in our sparring matches. Are you afraid to hit me too much now that I'm your wife?" She joked and tried to go for a low leg sweep.

Will rolled his eyes and immediately squatted down to catch her leg. "No more than usual." He flipped Helene into the mat then brought the blunt part of his elbow down on her chest before quickly resuming an upright fighting stance.

"Cheap shot." Helene glowered at her husband playfully before flipping herself back onto her feet.

"I call it good defense." Will smirked and offered his partner a hand up. Helene rolled her eyes. "And I call it IMF style Domestic Abuse." She joked, shaking her bangs from her face.

Will snorted. "Ha. If I had been going for you for real you know, you wouldn't have a leg to stand on right now, Sweetheart." He wiped some sweat from his face with his wrist then bounced back on his toes preparing himself for Helene's next move.

Helene grinned and swung in with her right fist. "Too slow." Will smirked as he caught her arm and deflected the blow. Helene pulled away and took another jab. When Will blocked it again she quickly lashed out with her right leg, knocking his feet out from under him.

"Ah! Nice shot." Will grunted as he landed on his side. Helene skipped away from him. "Thanks. Did I hurt you?" She asked, her concern causing her to drop her defense slightly.

Brandt shook his head.

"No, no more than usual." He smiled and slowly stood from the mat, carefully favoring his left leg as he turned to use the edge of the arena for support.

Helene frowned and started to cross the mats to help him when he suddenly whipped around and took her by surprise with a lightening quick roundhouse kick to the knees.

"Ahh!" Helene shrieked as Will tackled her and she ended up pinned to the ground underneath her stronger and much heavier opponent.

"What was that for?" She asked, panting as she scowled right into Will's beautiful blue grey eyes.

Will just smiled and carefully raised himself so that he was supporting his upper body with his arms planted securely on either side of his wife's head.

"I win." He gloated before shifting his weight to one arm. Helene closed her eyes and groaned as he brushed her damp bangs from her face.

"Really?" She opened her eyes and smiled slyly at her opponent as he dipped down for a minute so low their noses were nearly touching.

"What's it look like to you?" Will asked straightening himself back up slowly. Helene raised an eyebrow at him before arching herself up carefully off the mat, latching her fingers tightly onto his right shoulder.

"I think..." She started and trailed off, pulling Will closer to her before kissing him softly on the lips. Will reacted almost immediately to her, looping his fingers gently through her long dark hair only slightly moist from sweat.

"Brandt! Meyer!" The Secretary's brisk authoritative voice broke into the moment causing the two agents to quickly break away from each other and scramble to their feet.

"Yes Sir." Will responded first though thanks to the passionate moment he and Helene had just shared his heart rate was running away with him.

"You will report to the president in one hour. Both of you." The Secretary eyed both agents pointedly before handing Helene a bulky file folder.

"Everything you need to know is included in this file. Can I trust you two with this?" He asked, his tone belying his trust in two of his top IMF agents.

Helene briefly glanced at the label on the folder before nodding at the Secretary. "Yes Sir. You can count on us, Mr. Secretary." She tucked the folder under her arm and turned to climb out of the arena.

Will turned to follow, grabbing his towel from the ropes on his way to the spot where their work out bags were.

"Good. Read everything in the folder carefully before reporting in. Your flight is leaving in four hours so there's not a whole lot of time for us to brief you two before sending you off. Don't be late." The Secretary warned before turning to leave the training hall.

Will nodded his head after him. "Yes Sir. We'll be there." He wiped his face with the towel then draped it over his shoulder before grabbing his gear.

Helene stood and turned to head for the women's showers, stuffing the folder the Secretary gave her into her bag. She snuck Will a grin and he grinned back before grabbing her by her forearm.

"It's now 23 to 22." He smirked, letting go of her arm so he could grab his water bottle. Helene smirked back. "If I win next time we'll be tied again." She swung her ponytail out of the way and took a swig from own canteen.

Will chuckled. "_If_ you win." He said teasingly, heading for the opposite door where the men's locker room was.

"Will!" Helene called after him before he could leave. "I _will_ win." She insisted, her eyes glowing with determination as they did each time she was met a new challenge.

"We'll see." Will nodded his head at her, his sincerity hidden by his sarcasm as he opened the door to the men's showers.

"We will see."

...


End file.
